greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rance Howard
Rance Howard played Martin Carroll in the season eight Grey's Anatomy episode The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Career Filmography *''Rick's Parking'' (????) *''Apple Seed'' (2019) *''The Christ Slayer'' (2019) *''Sister Aimee 10th Anniversary'' (2018) *''Broken Memories'' (2017) *''Chasing the Star'' (2017) *''Enlightened (short)'' (2016) *''Home on the Range'' (2016) *''Kalebegiak'' (2016) *''Talk Radio (short)'' (2016) *''40 Nights'' (2016) *''Junction'' (2015) *''Soulmates (short)'' (2015) *''Gone Dark'' (2013) *''The Trouble Man (short)'' (2013) *''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) *''Max Rose'' (2013) *''Nebraska'' (2013) *''Huff'' (2013) *''Second Chances'' (2013) *''Easy Rider: The Ride Back'' (2012) *''Harley's Hill'' (2011) *''Let Go'' (2011) *''For Robbing the Dead'' (2011) *''Rosewood Lane'' (2011) *''Where's My Sandwich? (short)'' (2011) *''Spooky Buddies'' (2011) *''InSight'' (2011) *''Night Club'' (2011) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) *''The Dilemma'' (2011) *''Elf Sparkle and the Special Red Dress'' (2010) *''The Trial'' (2010) *''The Genesis Code'' (2010) *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) *''Once Fallen'' (2010) *''Yohan - Barnevandrer'' (2010) *''Valentine's Day'' (2010) *''Provinces of Night'' (2010) *''Play Dead'' (2009) *''Shadowheart'' (2009) *''Boppin' at the Glue Factory'' (2009) *''Within'' (2009) *''Angels & Demons'' (2009) *''Play the Game'' (2009) *''Frost/Nixon'' (2008) *''Audie & The Wolf'' (2008) *''Keith'' (2008) *''Drillbit Taylor'' (2008) *''Grizzly Park'' (2008) *''Skip Tracer'' (2008) *''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story'' (2007) *''Ghost Town: The Movie'' (2007) *''Be My Baby'' (2007) *''Georgia Rule'' (2007) *''Sasquatsch Mountain'' (2006) *''Harrison Bergeron (short)'' (2006) *''Aimee Semple McPherson'' (2006) *''Miracle at Sage Creek'' (2005) *''Killing Cupid'' (2005) *''Cinderella Man'' (2005) *''Back by Midnight'' (2004) *''Eulogy'' (2004) *''The Alamo'' (2004) *''Toolbox Murders'' (2004) *''Death and Texas'' (2004) *''I Am Stamos (short)'' (2004) *''The Missing'' (2003) *''Ghost Rock'' (2003) *''The Long Ride Home'' (2003) *''Leaving the Land'' (2002) *''Jumping for Joy'' (2002) *''Legend of the Phantom Rider'' (2002) *''D-Tox'' (2002) *''A Beautiful Mind'' (2001) *''Rat Race'' (2001) *''A Crack in the Floor'' (2001) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Driving Me Crazy'' (2000) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''Artie'' (2000) *''Ping'' (2000) *''Love & Sex'' (2000) *''Abilene'' (1999) *''Malevolence'' (1999) *''Happy, Texas'' (1999) *''Psycho'' (1998) *''Land of the Free'' (1998) *''The Night Caller'' (1998) *''Little Soldiers'' (1998) *''The Sender'' (1998) *''Chairman of the Board'' (1998) *''Sparkle and Charm'' (1997) *''Holiday in Your Heart'' (1997) *''Murder, She Wrote: South by Southwest'' (1997) *''The Lay of Land'' (1997) *''Money Talks'' (1997) *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) *''Traveller'' (1997) *''Busted'' (1997) *''Tiger Heart'' (1996) *''Ghost of Mississippi'' (1996) *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Where Truth Lies'' (1996) *''Sgt. Bilko'' (1996) *''The Colony'' (1995) *''Apollo 13'' (1995) *''Problem Child 3: Junior in Love'' (1995) *''Savate'' (1995) *''Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest'' (1995) *''Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter'' (1994) *''Little Giants'' (1994) *''Ed Wood'' (1994) *''Terminal Velocity'' (1994) *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) *''The Paper'' (1994) *''Forced to Kill'' (1994) *''Snapdragon'' (1993) *''Ed and his Dead Mother'' (1993) *''Fearless'' (1993) *''Ticks'' (1993) *''Wishman'' (1992) *''Universal Soldier'' (1992) *''Far and Away'' (1992) *''I Don't Buy Kisses Anymore'' (1992) *''Boris and Natasha'' (1992) *''The Letters from Moab (short)'' (1991) *''Switched at Birth'' (1991) *''Lucy & Desi: Before the Laughter'' (1991) *''9 1/2 Ninjas!'' (1991) *''Limit Up'' (1989) *''Parenthood'' (1989) *''Listen to Me'' (1989) *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) *''Trust Me'' (1989) *''B.O.R.N.'' (1988) *''Dark Before Dawn'' (1988) *''Innerspace'' (1987) *''A Smoky Mountain Christmas'' (1986) *''Return to Mayberry'' (1986) *''Gung Ho'' (1986) *''Two Soldiers (short)'' (1985) *''Words by Heart'' (1985) *''The Long Hot Summer'' (1985) *''Creator'' (1985) *''Cocoon'' (1985) *''Playing with Fire'' (1985) *''Scandal Sheet'' (1985) *''Splash'' (1984) *''The Fantastic World of D.C. Collins'' (1984) *''The Lonely Guy'' (1984) *''Rita Hayworth: The Love Goddess'' (1983) *''Love Letters'' (1983) *''The Kid with the 200 I.Q.'' (1983) *''The Executioner's Song'' (1982) *''The Kid with the Broken Halo'' (1982) *''Forever and Beyond'' (1981) *''The Miracle of Kathy Miller'' (1981) *''Smokey Bites the Dust'' (1981) *''Sky Ward'' (1980) *''Scout's Honor'' (1980) *''Mr. No Legs'' (1979) *''Flatbed Annie & Sweetiepie: Lady Truckers'' (1979) *''Cotton Candy'' (1978) *''Un autre homme, une autre chance'' (1977) *''Grand Theft Auto'' (1977) *''The Legend of Frank Woods'' (1977) *''The New Daughters of Joshua Cabe'' (1976) *''Eat My Dust'' (1976) *''Huckleberry Finn'' (1975) *''Locusts'' (1974) *''Chinatown'' (1974) *''Where the Lilies Bloom'' (1974) *''Salty'' (1973) *''The Red Pony'' (1973) *''Bloody Trail'' (1972) *''The Wild Country'' (1970) *''Deed of Daring-Do (short)'' (1969) *''Old Paint (short)'' (1969) *''Cool Hand Luke'' (1967) *''Gentle Giant'' (1967) *''An Eye for an Eye'' (1966) *''The Desert Raven'' (1965) *''Village of the Giants'' (1965) *''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' (1963) *''The Music Man'' (1962) *''Frontier Woman'' (1956) Television *''Arrested Development'' (2018) *''Driving Test'' (2017) *''The X-Files'' (2015) *''Bones'' (2014) *''Review'' (2014) *''Kroll Show'' (2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''Workaholics'' (2011) *''ER'' (2009) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''Twenty Good Years'' (2006) *''CSI: New York'' (2006) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005) *''That's So Raven'' (2004) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''Son of the Beach'' (2002) *''That '80s Show'' (2002) *''Angel'' (2001) *''The Huntress'' (2001) *''7th Heaven'' (2000) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1999) *''Two of a Kind'' (1998) *''Clueless'' (1998) *''Babylon 5'' (1997) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1997) *''Married with Children'' (1996-1997) *''Baywatch Nights'' (1997) *''Ink'' (1996) *''Melrose Place'' (1996) *''Seinfeld'' (1993-1996) *''Land's End'' (1995) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1994) *''Rebel Highway'' (1994) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994) *''Coach'' (1993) *''Baywatch'' (1989-1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Equal Justice'' (1990) *''B.L. Stryker'' (1989) *''Superboy'' (1989) *''Wiseguy'' (1988) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1986) *''A Death in California (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Dallas'' (1985) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1984) *''Finder of Lost Loves'' (1984) *''Dynasty'' (1984) *''The Torn Birds (mini-series)'' (1983) *''Here's Boomer'' (1981) *''Mork & Mindy'' (1981) *''Happy Days'' (1976-1979) *''Laverne & Shirley'' (1979) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (1978) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1977) *''The Waltons'' (1973-1975) *''Switch'' (1975) *''The Rookies'' (1975) *''Disneyland'' (1975) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1975) *''Gunsmoke'' (1970-1974) *''Kung Fu'' (1973) *''The F.B.I.'' (1973) *''Nichols'' (1972) *''Bonanza'' (1971-1972) *''Night Gallery'' (1971) *''Here Come the Brides'' (1970) *''Then Came Bronson'' (1970) *''Gentle Ben'' (1967-1969) *''The Monroes'' (1967) *''That Girl'' (1965-1966) *''The Virginian'' (1966) *''Days of Our Lives'' (1965) *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1962-1964) *''Combat!'' (1963) *''Vacation Playhouse'' (1963) *''Make Room for Daddy'' (1960) *''Zane Grey Theater'' (1959) *''Bat Masterson'' (1959) *''Flight'' (1958) *''How to Marry a Millionaire'' (1958) *''Kraft Theatre'' (1956-1957) External Links * * Category:Actors